Not applicable
Not applicable
The present invention relates to rodent traps in general, and to baited rodent traps in particular.
Rodents such as mice and rats are perennial pests, devouring food stores, spreading disease, soiling dwellings and storage and production facilities, and degrading fixtures and structures by gnawing, scratching, and nesting. Some rodent infestations may be dealt with by the distribution of poisoned bait. In other situations, where it is desirable to avoid the use of rodenticide, or where the retention of the targeted rodent is necessary, mechanical rodent traps may be employed.
Although a wide variety of mechanical rodent traps are effective for capture of mice, successful trapping of rats presents greater challenges. Not only are rats larger than mice, they are generally more cautious and more difficult to trap.
Because of the high level of striking force required to effectively dispatch a rat, traps will typically employ one or more substantial coil springs which act upon a sturdy bail. Conventional wooden-base traps use a heavy gauge steel wire bail retained in the set position by some type of clasp which is released when the trap trigger is depressed. Although providing effective striking forces, the open metal bails are subject to corrosion, provide minimal isolation between the operator arid the soiled portions of the activated trap, and are limited in their possible ergonomic configurations. Moreover, these wire bails are usually smooth and rounded, and thus a rodent may be able to extract a limb engaged beneath such a bail.
Rat traps with closed plastic bails are known. These traps advantageously place a barrier between the operator and the trapped rodent. In addition, when fabricated of plastic, a wide variety of shapes are possible, including those which facilitate convenient and low stress setting of the trap, and subsequent discharge of rodents caught in the trap. However, because the closed plastic bail covers the trigger when the trap is sprung, any bait to be placed in the trap must be positioned with the bail in a set or partially set conditionxe2x80x94thereby presenting the potential of activating the spring-loaded bail during the process of loading the trap with bait.
What is needed is a rodent trap which can be conveniently loaded with bait without imperiling the operator.
The rodent trap of this invention has a plastic base to which a plastic upper jaw is pivotably mounted by a steel pin. A spring is engaged between the base and the upper jaw and urges the jaw to close upon the base. A trigger is pivotably mounted by the pin to ears which project upwardly from the base. A catch mechanism operates to restrain the upper jaw in a set position until the trigger is actuated. A plastic bait container has radially protruding flanges which permit it to be extended through a hole in the base beneath the trigger and secured to the base such that the bait within the container is accessible through another hole in the trigger. In one embodiment, the bait container is generally cylindrical and is twisted into place. The bait container is readily removed for replenishment. The base and the upper jaw are provided with sinusoidal interdigitating teeth which contribute to retaining the rodent in connection with the trap even if only a small portion of the rodent, such as a limb, is caught within the teeth. Moreover, the trap can be readily set by foot.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mechanical rodent trap which can be safely baited while in the set position or in the sprung position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rodent trap which may be conveniently set by foot.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a plastic rodent trap with adequate striking force to incapacitate a rat.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.